1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated mug with a detachable flexible retainer that can function as both an insulated holder of a beverage can and as a normal drinking vessel
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several insulated holders of beverage cans have been designed solely to serve as an insulated holder for a beverage can. Since these insulated holders are generally made of styrofoam or like materials their functional service life is greatly affected by the wear and tear they encounter.
Different beverage can holders with handles have been designed to give comfort and convenience to the user but they offer little or no insulation qualities in maintaining the temperature of the contents of the beverage can in relation to temperature variances.